My Way is You
by Mache-chin
Summary: Continuação de Vermelho Cor do Amor - Desta vez, Katrina e suas amigas saem de sua cidade natal para voltar com Korapaika e os amigos à cidade dele e começarem a morar juntos. O problema é que a família de Kelly não soube da sua viagem!...
1. Uma Viagem de Risco

**1: Hunter X Hunter, novamente, não me pertence meu povo.**

**2: Desta vez, quem narra a história no presente é a Kelly.**

**3: Fora Gon, Korapaika, Killua, Leório, a família Zaoldyeck e o Genei Ryodan, o restante da galera é de minha autoria.**

**4: A idade do Gon e do Killua é igual as da Gene e da Kelly, que aqui são um ano mais novos que o Korapaika.**

**Cap. 1**

**Uma Viagem de Risco**

_Cadmio, quinta-feira_

_1h00min_

_Eu realmente não imaginei que a minha vida fosse mudar tanto quando saí de casa... Graças ao Killua, meus pais permitiram que ficasse em Tive como uma espécie de trato de pagamento por ele ter me protegido, mas ainda sou um brinquedo sem sentimentos. É o destino de uma assassina!_

_Meus irmãos mais novos, Soei e Mesuro, detestaram a idéia de não poderem me castigar em nome de meus pais, só que é um gosto que eu faço questão de não dar para eles! Agora, prestes a chegar à cidade natal do Korapaika em um avião com Killua e os outros, me sinto até um pouco livre._

_Ainda sim, não consigo deixar de sentir receio em me afastar sem avisar ninguém fora os aldeões sobre a viagem!... Pelo menos o sucessor antigo da aldeia, antes da minha aparição, cuidará de todos. Os outros lobos, claro que não pude trazer, mas a minha querida Bosom vai me seguir._

_Felizmente, Excuser e Sinner também podem adquirir um cantinho na reserva ambiental que está próxima da casa do Korapaika, um lugarzinho que nós oito vamos dividir. Nem sei direito por que fui aceitar vir junto, mas se a Gene concordou em vir com as outras, o que mais ia fazer?_

_Torço somente para que não aconteça mais nada que possa interferir na nossa nova convivência com os estranhos cidadãos deste fim de mundo. Eu não tenho a menor vontade de matar alguém, e com certeza eles também não vão querer!_

_- Olha só, estamos chegando! – Gene se anima, olhando pela janela ao meu lado. Tento espiar._

_- Ah Gene, espera, eu quero ver também! – empurro sua cabeça e daí nós começamos a brigar._

_- Vocês poderiam parar de fazer todo este alvoroço?_

_- Desculpa Liana. – voltamos a nos sentar._

_Gene e eu nunca fomos de obedecer, só que a Liana é uma exceção em quase tudo desde que nos conhecemos. Apesar de reclamar muito, ela é interessante quando se conhece melhor. Quando todos acabaram descobrindo sobre meu passado depois da aparição dos meus pais no ritual, ela agiu bem._

_Nem estranhei a alegria da Gene quando soube que eu era uma pessoa famosa, mesmo que pelos motivos errados. Ela é outra que mete os pés pelas mãos só por ser sincera, aí acaba sendo enganada facilmente e não assimila muita coisa! Apesar disto, confesso que é muito divertido ficar perto dela!_

_- Muito bem, antes de tudo nós vamos ter que deixar os animais na reserva primeiro. – Korapaika diz logo quando desembarcamos. As gaiolas com eles passam por nós, carregadas por um homem de uniforme, e vamos atrás._

_- Korapaika, eles vão ficar bem lá, não é?_

_- Eles vão sim Kelly, não se preocupe! As pessoas que trabalham na reserva, cuidando dos animais, são amigos dos meus padrinhos, os que cederam sua casa antiga que tinham comprado para ficarmos instalados._

_- Então tudo bem... – suspiro, encarando Bosom._

_Logo que os linces e a Bosom são soltos na reserva, ela volta e eu me abaixo para acariciá-la. Neste momento, um lobo negro e com uma cara à espreita de um ataque se aproxima saindo detrás de umas árvores. Excuser e Sinner ficaram olhando na defensiva, mas então o Killua fica perto._

_- Oi Tamer, tudo bem com você? – ele afaga sua cabeça._

_- Você conhece este lobo mal encarado?_

_- O Killua já veio me visitar aqui algumas vezes com o Gon, Kelly. O Tamer era um filhote quando ele foi trazido._

_- E ele não é mal encarado, o problema é a cor do pêlo dele, que é muito escuro. - Killua o defende.  
_

_- Sei... – olho para o lobo – Mas ainda sim, acho estranho._

_- Excuser, por que não tenta fazer amizade com os outros animais? – Katrina sugere – Você pode gostar dos felinos da reserva. – ela sai junto do Sinner mais para dentro do lugar._

_- Bosom, tome cuidado. – levanto – Se houver algum problema, eu venho aqui te tirar deste lugar! – ela late e se afasta. O tal Tamer também vai atrás dela e os dois somem._

_- Aposto que, mesmo com a ajuda do Tamer, ela não vai conseguir fazer amizade com os outros lobos. - Killua já começou a me provocar?  
_

_- Está errado, porque a Bosom é ótima nisso!_

_- A alcatéia dela ficou em Césio! Aqui, é território dele._

_- Vocês podem parar de brigar? – Gene se intromete._

_- Korapaika, melhor nos levar à sua casa. – Liana pede._

_- E é melhor a gente ir bem rápido, antes que eles comecem a brigar sério! – Gon ri._

_Korapaika nos leva para uma casa bem diferente do que imaginamos: ela não é enorme, mas é cheia de cômodos e tem, pelo menos, quatro telefones. A pintura não é tão recente, e os móveis estão bem empoeirados, mas fora as teias de aranhas e o som estranho do assoalho, o resto está bom._

_- Vamos levar um bom tempo para arrumar tudo._

_- Podemos começar amanhã. – Leório responde Liana, os dois dentro da sala – Por enquanto, vamos desfazer as malas e escolher nossos quartos._

_- Nós ficamos com os quartos de cima! – Gene e eu falamos juntas e corremos na direção dos corredores acima das escadas do lado esquerdo da cozinha. Gon e Killua vêm logo atrás._

_- Espera aí, eu vi esse quarto primeiro! – Killua começa a me empurrar quando empatamos na porta, tentando entrar em um quarto de cama acolchoada e de janela com vista para o jardim recém-regado._

_- Nem pensar, eu fico com ele! – aperto sua cara._

_- Ei, vocês dois, chega! – Katrina bate em nossas cabeças._

_- Qual é o problema? – reclamamos, vendo Gon e Gene entrarem._

_- Não tem quartos suficientes para todos. – ela continua._

_- Como não tem? – estranho – E as outras portas?_

_- Eu verifiquei: nesta casa só tem seis quartos, então pelo menos dois de nós terão que dividir o quarto. – Gene explica._

_- Eu não vou dividir o quarto! – Killua e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo de novo, virando os rostos._

_- Não precisam dividir um com o outro. Gene pode dormir com a Kelly e o Gon com o Killua. – Liana fala do corredor, olhando para dentro._

_- E o que vamos fazer com os banheiros?_

_- Não é possível que também não tenham banheiros o bastante para todos! – encaro Gon._

_- Bom... – ele sorri, meio sem jeito – Eu contei e só achei um aqui encima. – levanta um dedo._

_- Eu também olhei perto da cozinha e encontrei outro do lado da sala, embaixo da escada. – Leório chega e se encosta perto da porta. Detrás dele sai o Korapaika._

_- Gente, parece que, contando com o que tem do lado da varanda, só tem três banheiros disponíveis._

_- Acho que podemos separá-los de acordo com os lugares onde estamos acomodados. – Katrina interrompe – Já que a Gene, a Kelly, o Gon e o Killua dormem aqui encima podem usam o que tem no fim do corredor. Liana e eu ficamos com o da sala, que está mais perto dos nossos quartos no andar de baixo, e vocês dois vão ter o da varanda, que é junto com seus quartos. O que acham?_

_- Mas um banheiro para nós quatro não vai dar!_

_- É verdade, o Gon não, mas você pode sujar tudo!_

_- O que quer dizer com isso? – Killua recomeça a gritar comigo, o que irrita Liana._

_- Ou vocês ficam com aquele ou todos terão que usar os banheiros públicos da cidade! O que me dizem?_

_- Certo...! – nós dois concordamos._

_- Belo jeito de terminar uma discussão. – Leório ri._

_No dia seguinte nossa faxina tem início. É bem óbvio que meu relacionamento com o Killua não é dos melhores, mas tento evitar pensar nisso enquanto ajudo a Gene a lavar os pratos sujos do café. Ele e Gon estão limpando as janelas e o Korapaika e a Katrina tirando o pó dos móveis._

_Leório e Liana não demoram muito para voltar do mercado com os ingredientes do almoço: para nossa alegria, Katrina sempre foi boa cozinheira e troca de lugar junto do Korapaika com os dois para ambos prepararem nossa comida. Sem querer, Gene acaba derrubando as roupas do varal._

_Gon vai ajudá-la e eu o Killua... Terei que me acostumar!_


	2. O Motivo Para Lutar

**Cap. 2**

**O Motivo Para Lutar**

_Um hospital, duas enfermeiras passando de instante em instante pelo quarto, com três janelas, e mais duas visitantes estressadas com os pacientes quase desmaiados nas camas. Para saber como esta história teve início eu teria que voltar ao momento de ontem, na hora do almoço._

**Sem que percebesse, aos poucos todo mundo foi saindo de casa. Leório avisou que ia sair com o Gon e a Gene para comprar calçados novos, e, mais ou menos uma meia hora depois, veio Katri anunciando que deveria demorar na entrevista de emprego.**

**Nem dez minutos após ela ter saído, quando estava entrando no meu banho, Korapaika avisou que iria fazer o pagamento das contas. Jurei que o Killua havia ido junto, então nem me incomodei em deixar a porta destrancada se só teria a Liana.**

**O problema é que foi justo o contrário: Liana foi com o Korapaika e o Killua ficou mexendo no computador do quarto dela. Assim que terminei de me lavar ele tinha batido na porta, e já me enrolando com a toalha me lembro de ter gritado que entrasse.**

**- O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu gritei.**

**- Ah... Nada... Quer dizer, o que você está fazendo?**

**- Usando o banheiro! Quer fechar a porta?...**

**- Mas eu preciso usar agora. – notei que ele estava nervoso, mas claro que não me preocupei com aquilo.**

**- Não me interessa! Use outro banheiro.**

**- Qual é Kelly, eu já estou aqui mesmo!**

**- E agora você sobe para usar um mais longe!**

**- Quer parar com isso? Você já terminou!**

**Nós começamos a nos empurrar opostamente, até que um pouco de sabão no chão se misturou com a água escorrendo pelo meu cabelo e de um escorregão caímos. Foi um acidente besta, digno dos filmes de comédia romântica, mas bastou para me paralisar.**

**Não pensei em nada mais além que havia um garoto embaixo da toalha que abriu, revelando um pouco dos meus seios úmidos sem que eu pudesse evitar. O pior é que não me toquei que o barulho do portão indicava que o Korapaika e a Liana voltaram!**

**Eles passaram por nós e nos viram lá, deitados no chão, mas como eu não vi nem pude ter tempo de me constranger por jogá-lo para fora da janela e gritar um "IDIOTA!". O resto do dia foi ótimo, mas o jantar seguiu um silêncio horrível e eu não sabia por quê.**

**Katrina me contou que escutou a conversa do Korapaika com o Killua naquela hora. Eles estavam questionando algo sobre o "acidente do banheiro", mas antes que ela perguntasse alguma coisa eu corri de uma vez e me tranquei no quarto.**

**Hoje de manhã, bastante descansada por ter dormido tão cedo, resolvi sair para respirar um ar e achei o Killua sentado no sofá e vendo televisão. Ele se estremeceu inteiro logo quando viu que estava olhando na sua direção, mas também não fiquei lá.**

**- Eu vou sair, se alguém me procurar.**

**- Ah... Certo... Mas o Korapaika disse que nós não devíamos sair até ele e a Katrina voltarem com o café!**

**- Eu não vou demorar. Tchau!**

**Bati a porta antes que ele dissesse outra palavra. Só que fiquei escutando a voz dele na minha cabeça durante a caminhada pela rua. O maldito acidente martelou por um bom tempo nas lembranças, até que, quando me toquei, já estava perto de escurecer.**

**Segundo o próprio Killua, quando o Korapaika voltou com as compras e viu ele sentado na cadeira da varanda, olhando para os copos-de-leite plantados por nós dois, estranhou por eu não estar junto. Daí a preocupação da minha demora o fez vir atrás de mim.**

**Naquele momento eu já estava completamente perdida, perguntando para qualquer um que aparecia na frente onde ficava a rua de casa. Pelo menos um mapa eu devia ter me lembrado de levar, mas eu só queria passar um tempo longe dele quando saí!**

**Foi quando dois homens mal encarados me viram circulando com aquela cara de aflita e resolveram se aproveitar da situação para me enganar. No estado em que me encontrava, poderiam me dizer que os porcos voavam e eu ia concordar do mesmo jeito da Gene!**

**Felizmente o Killua me achou bem na hora em que os dois tentaram me atacar dentro de um beco imundo. Fiquei muito feliz, claro, entretanto muito preocupada quando disseram que eram caçadores e ele veio caminhando na direção dos dois sem reação!**

**Pensei até que ele estivesse surdo... Na aflição que sentia, nem lembrei quem era o Killua. Ele se esquivou bem dos golpes que deram, porém, foi pego na maioria por estar em desvantagem. Assassino ou não, aqueles caras eram bons no trabalho.**

**Essa foi uma especial razão de eu não ter reagido, o meu nojo por caçadores! Melhorou quando o Korapaika apareceu e o ajudou a afugentar os dois. Infelizmente, acabou que eles terminaram tão feridos que precisaram ser hospitalizados.**

**Logo que avisei para a Katrina ela disse que iria vê-los na mesma hora. Cheguei ao quarto e os encontrei meio moles, gemendo nas camas. Suas cabeças estavam bem roxas, então eu estranhei...**

**- Mas o que foi que houve com vocês dois?**

**- A Katrina bateu na gente, foi isso! – Killua reclamou, virando o rosto.**

**- Agora pergunte o motivo. – ela devolveu – Vocês não podem ficar fazendo coisas tão perigosas assim!**

**- Só fomos salvar a Kelly, isso é ruim? – Korapaika passou o saco de gelo para o Killua.**

**- Ela também não devia ter saído assim. – encarou-me. Sorri ligeiramente.**

**- Sinto muito Katri, prometo que não farei mais. - abaixei um pouco a cabeça.  
**

**- Acho bom. Sabe que não é a mesma coisa de quando estávamos em Tive; se eles não tivessem aparecido, como teria terminado?**

**- É sim, eu sei... – ela provavelmente notou como eu me sentia, ou se arrependida ou a outra razão de estar fazendo uma cara triste, mas mesmo assim não falou mais nada – Tudo bem?**

**- Claro Kelly, não se preocupe! Nós estamos bem, não é Killua?**

**- Ah, é... Depois de ter arranjado uma briga por um motivo tão idiota.**

**- Como assim "motivo idiota"? – elevei a voz.**

**- Eu podia ter acabado com os caras num instante, mas por sua culpa eu não pude me concentrar!**

**- E desde quando eu sou um "motivo idiota" só porque você não lutou como queria?**

**- Bom... Você pareceu mesmo uma garota do jeito que estava com medo àquela hora!...**

**Não foi preciso ele dizer mais para acertá-lo na cabeça com o maior soco que consegui juntar no punho. A partir daí o movimento das enfermeiras aumentou no quarto, mas, depois da raiva da Katrina, ela começou a cuidar do Korapaika no lugar de uma.**

_- Oi. E como estão os pacientes?... – Leório e os outros entram, mas param de andar ao ver a diferença do estado dos dois – O Killua chegou mesmo antes do Korapaika, Katrina?_

_- Bom... Infelizmente sim! – ela solta uma risada._


	3. Querer é Poder

**Cap. 3**

**Querer é Poder**

_Entre o Killua bonzinho e o malvado, eu diria que o bonzinho não é meu tipo e o malvado é assustador demais para mim. Sei que a conversa soa estranha, mas são meus pensamentos mais puros e limpos sobre meu mais novo colega de quarto! A idéia da Liana de nos juntar..._

_Por que eu tive que concordar em ceder meu quarto por um dia para ele enquanto a cama ia para a reforma? Gene dorme tão bem com o Gon, agarrada nele igualzinha a um coala enquanto ele se sacode durante a noite, que agora ela economiza e eu fico com o abacaxi de aturar o faniquito dele!_

_- Kelly, quando é que você vai tomar banho?_

_- Quando me der na telha! – respondo para ele da janela._

_- Mas se você não for vai ter que tomar comigo._

_- Quem disse que é o que eu quero? Seu garoto irritante! – ele entra no quarto e aperta minha cintura._

_- Ou você passa na frente ou me espera terminar de tomar o meu banho. – agarro suas mãos antes que ele consiga me fazer mais cócegas e soco sua cabeça, jogando-o no chão._

_- Não se atreva a fazer isso outra vez, senão você morre, entendeu? – ele só balança a cabeça fazendo que sim antes que eu pise nela, pegando a toalha sobre a cama – Vou tomar banho, e se você tentar entrar de novo, eu garanto, não verá outro nascer do dia!_

_Durante meu tempo de banho mergulhada na banheira não escuto um ruído do lado de fora, excluindo, entretanto, as gargalhadas de todos no churrasco que estão fazendo na varanda ao lado da cozinha, a entrada perto do jardim que dá para os quartos do Korapaika e do Leório..._

_- Claro, por que eu não pensei nisto antes? – levanto de uma vez e me enrolo na toalha – Como eu sou idiota!... – entro no quarto e troco de roupa, enxugando o cabelo – Já que os meus pais vêm me ver, se eu disser que meu quarto é do lado para a varanda, e como o corredor está em reforma, eles não passarão e não vão precisar saber que eu estou dormindo com o Killua! – paro no meio das escadas – Nossa... Isto soou muito estranho._

_- O que soou? – Katrina passa por mim e eu a sigo até o quarto da Liana – Estava pensando alto de novo?_

_- Katri, diz para mim, o que será que meus pais querem me seguindo até aqui?_

_- Kelly, seus pais são "corujas" mesmo te tratando como adulta. O seu problema é não conseguir dizer não para eles..._

_- Claro que não! Eu nem cogito essa idéia._

_- Exatamente. – ela vai para a cozinha segurando um pano de louça – Se cogitasse não estaria me perguntando._

_- Ok, então pode pedir uma coisa para o Korapaika?_

_- O que é? – cochicho minha idéia no ouvido dela – Tudo bem, eu acho que não terá inconveniente para ele._

_- Obrigada! – indago antes de ela voltar para a varanda. Vejo de relance o Killua pegando uma carne com o garfo._

_No dia seguinte, dopada pela festa de ontem, em comemoração ao aniversário da Liana, acabo dormindo até mais tarde. Quando acordo, completamente despenteada sinto alguma coisa macia me abraçando. Acabo lembrando que a Gene está com o Gon e que durmo numa cama de casal._

_- Killua?... – abro um olho. Ele geme e é quando eu levanto de uma só vez – Killua! – empurro-o para fora da cama. Ele acorda e levanta massageando a cabeça._

_- Ei, Kelly, que idéia foi essa de..._

_- Eu é que digo isso, seu pervertido de uma figa!... – começo a socar o travesseiro nele e o derrubo no chão – Como é que você ousa tocar em mim?_

_- Mas eu não fiz nada! – com o barulho todo, os vizinhos abrem a porta para ver o que está acontecendo._

_- Kelly, que zona é essa agora de manhã?_

_- Gene, ele tentou... – acabo me tocando – Que horas são?_

_- Agora devem ser umas sete e meia. – Gon responde._

_- Ai, meu Deus! – passo por cima do Killua e pego meus produtos de cabelo. Katrina aparece na porta._

_- Kelly, eu posso saber por que todo este alvoroço?_

_- Meus pais disseram que estariam aqui às oito! Eu tenho que me arrumar. E você, pelo que fez, vai ajudar. – agarro Killua pela blusa, arrastando para fora após levantá-lo._

_- Eu? Mas Kelly... – antes que diga qualquer outra coisa, nos tranco dentro do banheiro e jogo o sabonete especial que uso e todo o resto sobre ele – O que você vai..._

_- A partir de agora você vai virar meu capacho pessoal._

_- Como é? Está brincando? Eu estou fora!... – agarro-o pelo colarinho no mesmo instante em que ele dá os dois primeiros passos na direção oposta._

_- Escute bem: se meus pais descobrirem que eu estou dividindo um aposento com um homem que não é meu irmão ou qualquer outro parente, vão enlouquecer. Eu já cuidei para que não encontrem nosso quarto, mas se você não colaborar eles vão descobrir e será pior se pensarem que eu estou sendo maltratada, porque irão me levar de volta para casa no mesmo instante. Então – aproximo nossos rostos, com uma cara que o faz se assustar -, se não quiser ver todos sofrendo por eu ir embora, é melhor começar a se mexer, ok?_

_- Tudo bem, eu entendi...! – ri pelo canto da boca. Solto ele e entro logo na banheira, fechando a cortina – O que... O que eu faço? – vou tirando a roupa e jogando para ele._

_- Segure e ponha tudo para lavar. – antes de tirar as duas últimas peças de roupa, pauso a mão nas costas._

_- Kelly... Não estão faltando duas coisas?... – sem nem pensar duas vezes, atiro o pote vazio de creme nele._

_- Vai jogar isso fora e volte com água quente! – grito._

_- Certo! – ouço-o abrir a porta e sair correndo._

_Envergonhada, desligo o chuveiro e sento na banheira. Acabo me encolhendo em um canto dela com o frio, mas a raiva que sinto dele me aquece um pouquinho. De certo modo, não consigo reclamar em ver que Killua é tão diferente das pessoas com quem já convivi ou conheci. Logo ele volta._

_- O que eu faço com a água? – vejo-o levantar a chaleira pela sua sombra na cortina._

_- O que mais, seu idiota? Jogue a água na banheira!_

_- Mas... Você está aí dentro. – devagarzinho, noto minha respiração se tornar cada vez mais cortada._

_- É só... É só não olhar. – ele não diz mais nada, apenas abre um pouquinho da cortina do lado dos meus pés e joga a água. Não dá para ver se ele não está mesmo olhando, mas quando termina de despejar tudo o escuto sentar perto – O que... O que é que você está fazendo?_

_- Esperando você terminar o banho. Se eu sair daqui você depois vai me chamar quando for sair, não é? Então estou poupando os meus pés._

_- Mas... – a minha voz não sai mais além dessas palavras._

_- Não se incomode; eu juro que não vou olhar!_

_A voz do Killua, por um breve momento, me parece bem sincera. Logo que lavo meu cabelo e o resto do corpo debaixo do chuveiro e volto para a banheira escuto sua voz de novo._

_- Seus pais são bem parecidos com os meus._

_- Talvez um pouco... Mas por que diz isso agora?_

_- É que estou me lembrando do que a minha família disse antes de virmos para Cadmio._

_- E o que foi? – começo a me interessar pela conversa._

_- No dia que eu saí de casa, minha mãe não queria que eu fosse embora, mas meu pai deixou na boa. Só que, quando eu resolvi sair da cidade, ele não pareceu ter a mesma opinião._

_- Que opinião? Sobre você poder se cuidar sozinho...?_

_- Não... Sobre eu poder me tornar uma pessoa como as outras. – meu coração de repente vai aumentando a força. A minha boca fica seca rápido – Aparentemente, um assassino não tem escolha sobre com quem quer ficar._

_- Ah... Então também disseram isso para você?_

_- O que... Ah, Kelly, te falaram a mesma coisa?_

_- Se houver saído da frase "Você foi, é e sempre será uma assassina, e aconteça o que acontecer nada mudará isto"...!_

_- Bom, parece que nos vêem da mesma maneira._

_- Só que eu não me vejo assim, e... Quer saber, você também não é deste jeito._

_- Será que estou sentindo vir um elogio?_

_- É. – rio – Você está me ajudando de boa vontade afinal, e eu tenho certeza que, se quisermos, vencemos nossa família!_

_- Então... Tudo bem se nós pudermos recomeçar?_

_- Por mim, sim. – levanto e ele me estende a toalha, também me ajudando a sair – Amigos? – apertamos as mãos._


	4. Obrigação ou Diversão

**Cap. 4**

**Obrigação ou Diversão**

_- Kelly, olá minha filha. – o meu pai é o primeiro a me abraçar, seguidamente minha mãe._

_- Mãe, pai...! – cumprimento-os – Como vão?_

_- Você parece estar bem, minha filha._

_- Sim pai, eu estou me saindo ótima aqui._

_- Estaria melhor se estivesse em casa, na segurança do lar com a sua família!_

_- Ah querida, por favor, tenha calma!..._

_Ter minha família encima de mim sempre me acostumou desde criança a não ser muito exigente com minhas ambições, principalmente se envolviam liberdade. Vovó é a mais liberal de todos, mimando mais a mim do que aos meus invejosos irmãos mais novos, mas nem assim minha coragem aumenta!_

_O receio de enfrentar meus pais sempre foi maior do que o de não ser feliz por viver só de obedecer as suas ordens. O que pude fazer quando ouvi o som do carro do papai e os vi entrando na casa foi respirar profundamente e ficar feito uma estátua na sala vendo Gene e os outros nos servindo._

_A sugestão de Katrina antes que eles chegassem foi de que o Killua não se levantasse do sofá comigo para fazer nada e apenas negasse aos meus pais qualquer hipótese de que não estivesse sendo tratada como uma rainha. Até a simples idéia de que esteja trabalhando para me sustentar os mataria!_

_- Então... Por que a vovó, o Soei e a Mesuro não vieram?_

_- Oh, a sua avó ficou muito doente e seus irmãos ficaram cuidando dela enquanto vínhamos aqui._

_- Mas pai, se ela está passando mal deveriam ficar..._

_- Bobagem! – ele me corta alterando o tom de voz – Se não viéssemos aí sim ela ficaria pior, sem saber como está._

_- É claro... – encolho-me no sofá._

_Killua vez ou outra olha para mim, mas não abriu a boca uma única vez e nem parece incomodado com a conversa como Katrina, que está passando a maior parte do seu tempo oferecendo petiscos feitos pelo Korapaika e o Leório, que estão trabalhando rapidamente na cozinha, junto do Gon._

_Gene e Liana observam de longe, preparando a mesa na sala de jantar logo ao lado para o almoço. Mamãe parece ainda estar mais pálida do que da última vez que a vi em Tive, provavelmente outro drama para me levar de volta...!_

_- Kelly, eu espero que você esteja se alimentando direito._

_- Mas é claro mãe, todos são muito bons comigo!_

_- E você Killua? Seus pais não se incomodam por estar tão longe de casa? – papai o encara e eu faço o mesmo._

_- Ah não, os meus pais não se importam!_

_- Quer dizer que eles não se preocupam com o que possa lhe acontecer? – pelo tom do pai e minha cara feia, Killua larga os biscoitos e, de uma leve tossida, corrige o que disse._

_- Bom, eu não quis dizer isso... É que eles confiam em mim e por isso me deixam fazer o que eu quero. É isso!_

_- Oh querido, você não acha que Killua é forte? – mamãe começa a se derreter, largando a xícara de chá._

_- Claro. – somos chamados para sentar e comer. Quando estamos começando a refeição, o papai continua – Diga-me Killua, sua casa é de que tamanho?_

_- Somos donos de uma montanha. – responde. Fora os garotos, que já estão ajudando as meninas a por a comida na mesa, todos o encaram, e perplexos!... Mas com meus pais é por pouco tempo._

_- Uma montanha você disse? – papai ri._

_- É sim, por quê? – a cara de idiota dele começa a me irritar, mesmo que esteja tentando me manter calma._

_- E quantos empregados trabalham para sua família? – meu pai continua perguntando, bem animado._

_- Acho que uns dez, é um pouco difícil lembrar agora..._

_- Você tem algum cão de guarda? – os outros sentam._

_- Tenho, o nome dele é Mike, mas por que quer saber?_

_- Oh sim, desculpe, mas é que eu fiquei bastante surpreso pela semelhança que sua família tem com a nossa._

_- Semelhança? – bato na testa discretamente. Posso ver pelo canto do olho Leório e Liana se entreolhando e o resto fingindo não estar prestando atenção na conversa._

_- É que também somos muito ricos. – limito a explicação._

_- Sério? – ele sorri – Então me diz como é o portão da casa de vocês? – mal ele termina de perguntar, meu garfo cai no prato e só minha expressão conta meus pensamentos._

_A conversa se estende por todo o almoço, e, talvez, o meu medo de que Killua diga alguma besteira, ou mais pela raiva de ouvi-lo incentivar meus pais a continuarem falando, sem lembrar que não estou nem um pouco a vontade com tudo, me mantém acordada até a sobremesa._

_- Nós temos vários animais em casa, você e seus irmãos iriam adorar! – mamãe o mima como nunca fez comigo._

_- Eu sei, aqueles lobos eram muito bonitos._

_- Kelly, tudo bem com você? – Katrina se arrasta na cadeira para sussurrar no meu ouvido._

_- Eu não acredito que fiz com que ele tivesse um motivo para manter os meus pais aqui! – falo entre os dentes._

_- Pelo menos eles gostaram do Killua, não é?_

_- Isso eu já sabia há muito tempo, Katrina! E eles estão tratando ele como se fosse outro irmão meu!... – suspiro._

_- Ah querido Killua, adoraríamos conhecer mais a sua família! E até já sei como: por que não os chama para visitar nossa casa amanhã? – a sala toda fica muda._

_- Sério? Eu... – enquanto Gene e todo mundo retira a mesa, agarro a cabeça do Killua e tapo sua boca._

_- Mãe, é uma péssima idéia! Os pais do Killua são tão ocupados, e a vovó vai precisar descansar!_

_- Ora querida, bobagem; a sua avó se cura rápido!_

_- É pai, mas não era seu dia de caçar com o Soei?_

_- Não, acho que era só na próxima semana!_

_- Tem certeza? Acho que ele me disse que era hoje..._

_- Kelly, você parece não querer que o Killua e a sua família nos visitem._

_- O quê? – solto o Killua – Não, claro que não mãe!_

_- Então não pense mais nisto. – ela abre um sorriso, mas um como os outros, um sorriso de ordem._

_- Sim... Tudo bem. – abaixo a cabeça._

_- Está tudo bem para você Killua? – ele me encara antes de virar para meu pai e responder._

_- Eu... Eu vou falar com meus pais. Mas eu acho que não tem problema. – meus pais se levantam._

_- Ótimo, estaremos esperando! Até mais Killua. – mamãe o abraça e depois a mim. Antes de irem, papai se vira._

_- Kelly, pode levar seus amigos também, mas se acontecer qualquer coisa amanhã, você não vai sair daquela casa. Eu fui claro? – olha direto nos meus olhos, e um olhar igual a todos, cheio de autoridade._

_- Sim... Sim pai, foi! Não vai acontecer nada._

_Ele passa a mão sobre minha cabeça antes de sair. Quando o carro já está longe da nossa visão a Liana fecha a porta e todo mundo se volta para mim. Killua se aproxima por trás, e parece ter entendido o que fez._

_- Kelly, eu... – antes que ele diga algo, jogo o objeto mais perto de mim que consigo avistar em sua cabeça._

_- SEU IDIOTA! – grito antes de correr para o quarto._

_Meu choro não é uma coisa fácil de ser evitada. Sou muito frágil, mesmo não parecendo, e nunca consegui nem na minha avó uma pessoa para me confortar nos momentos tristes. Só quem consegue me fazer parar é a que entra no quarto depois de ter corrido atrás de mim._

_- Kelly, não chora! Eu sei que o Killua não fez por mal._

_- Mas Gene, eu não estou chorando por causa dele... – abraço-a – Estou com medo dos meus pais me levarem embora, que me tirem de perto de você e de todo mundo._

_- Tudo bem... Não vai acontecer nada; foi você mesma quem disse isto, certo? – ela sorri – Fica calma._

_- Eu só queria me divertir como todo mundo..._

_- Eu sei... E a sua raiva por caçadores sempre foi só um pretexto para ninguém descobrir que você não gosta mesmo é de assassinos que caçam como a sua família, não é?_

_- Talvez... E aquele idiota do Killua é um deles._

_- É, mas você não ficou amiga dele depois de conhecê-lo?_

_- Não tem nada a ver! – suspiro e limpo as lágrimas – Ele ainda é um assassino, e eu também... Isso nós nunca vamos poder mudar, por mais que eu queira ser uma garota normal!_


	5. Um Casal Quase Perfeito

**Cap. 5**

**Um Casal Quase Perfeito**

_Não é muito longe a minha casa, é até na mesma cidade natal do Korapaika, e se na época eu soubesse disto teria me recusado mais ainda a não vir para cá. Leório nos leva no seu carro por mais ou menos umas duas horas em linha reta e duas curvas para direita e esquerda até o mar._

_Do outro lado da praia há uma moradia suspensa sobre a água: meu antigo lar. Somos recebidos pela minha família e a do Killua, que chegaram antes. Vendo como minha mãe e a dele se deram bem, fico sem vontade de dizer mais nada entre "Vou vomitar!" e "Elas vão mostrar fotos antigas nossas..."._

_Gene olha tudo ao redor bem animada com o Gon. Pelo lugar onde está localizada, não tem portões em casa, mas os lobos de guarda chamam a atenção do Killua. É aí que nos vêm uma surpresa: meus irmãos trouxeram Bosom e também os linces a mando da minha avó. Ela aparece num corredor._

_Vovó sempre soube que gosto de lobos, então a minha alegria não foi uma surpresa para ela. Korapaika e Katrina abraçam seus amigos enquanto Leório e Liana verificam os quartos onde vão ficar; todas as portas são direcionadas para o mar e os corredores são bem longos, toda a casa de madeira._

_Na verdade, posso dizer que está mais para uma casa de praia do que para uma normal. O caso é que Tamer, o lobo que o Killua conhece, veio também e logo se acostumou tão bem com a Bosom que ela se separa de mim logo quando o vê vir por trás do Killua, ao meu lado no meio do caminho._

_- Olha só, não é que o Tamer gostou da Bosom?_

_- Ah, cala a boca! – indago. Andamos até os fundos da casa, onde nossas famílias estão junto da Gene e dos outros._

_- Kelly, meu amor, como é que você está? – a mãe do Killua me abraça. Consigo ainda encará-lo de leve, mas não sei se ele está rindo ou entediado – Fiquei tão preocupada em saber que você e Killua tinham saído da cidade._

_- Oh mãe, pára com esse drama, ok?_

_- Mas Killua, como você esperava que eu reagisse?_

_- Tudo bem querida. Vamos agradecer por eles estarem a salvo, não é mesmo? – o pai dele chega perto de nós sorrindo._

_- Mas então, por que não vamos comer? – vovó corta._

_- Ótima idéia mãe! Venham todos para a mesa._

_- Eu dispenso. – Killua e eu falamos juntos._

_Antes que alguém tenha tempo de questionar, nós nos mandamos na maior velocidade que conseguimos. Paramos na entrada da sala de jogos, do outro lado da varanda onde é a sala de jantar. Killua suspira e coça a cabeça._

_- Ah, eu detesto reunião de família..._

_- Sério? Do jeito que a sua família é, eu até trocaria._

_- Trocaria? – vira-se e me olha – Como assim?_

_- Você vivia dizendo que a sua família é como a minha._

_- Para mim eles parecem iguais._

_- Mas eles não têm nada parecido! – pauso – Quer dizer, fora o fato de serem assassinos... Acho até que é por isso que se gostam tanto. Só que não vem ao caso..._

_- Então você acha minha família melhor que a sua?_

_- Ainda pergunta? – rio – Sua mãe parece se preocupar muito com você, dá para ver só de observar como ela te trata e aos seus irmãos. Eu daria qualquer coisa para que a minha mãe fosse assim; ela só se interessa em me ver em casa porque acha que se eu for bem aplicada para assassinatos eu posso arranjar um bom marido! Eu tenho cara de quem quer casar?_

_- Acho que não... – ri – Mas olha, a minha vida também não era assim tão boa quanto imagina._

_- Me dá um exemplo. – cruzo os braços._

_- Bom... – ele põe as mãos nos bolsos – Ah, já sei! Eu te contei que eu tinha fugido de casa, não é?_

_- Sim, e o que tem a ver? – começo a bater um pé._

_- Quando eu voltei para casa minha mãe mandou o meu irmão me impedir de passar para ela falar comigo. Eu não queria ter que aturar as reclamações da minha família, então eu resolvi receber a punição que ele queria me dar._

_- Meus irmãos tentaram fazer isso comigo quando meus pais foram me buscar em Tive. Qual foi sua punição?_

_- Ah, ele me chicoteou. – sorri. Talvez ele não esteja notando a minha sobrancelha erguida, mas é melhor que ignore mesmo – Não doeu nada, para falar a verdade eu até dormi, mas eu fiquei bravo com ele quando disse que ia tentar ferir o Gon, o Korapaika e o Leório._

_- Como, então eles estavam lá também?_

_- Sim, eles tinham ido me visitar. Aí eu disse para ele que se tocasse em algum deles eu matava ele._

_- Ameaçou seu irmão de morte? Você é estranho..._

_- Você parece estar impressionada; não disse que seus irmãos tentaram te punir também?_

_- Verdade, mas até aí acho que é passatempo de qualquer caçula de família assassina. Agora, tentar matar ele?_

_- Eu só disse aquilo brincando. Ele ia ligar para a minha mãe, e eu não podia deixar, não é?_

_- É... – acabo lembrando – Espera; o que isso tudo tem a ver com a nossa conversa, afinal?_

_- Olha... – ficamos num silêncio – E sobre o que a gente estava falando mesmo? – começo a me irritar de novo._

_- É por isso que estou dizendo... – bato os pés – Se eu ao menos fingisse que ia tentar enforcar mesmo um dos meus irmãos, a minha mãe ficaria louca! A palavra "família" para a minha, quer dizer tudo!_

_- Olha o lado bom: se você precisar, eles vão te ajudar!_

_- Pode ser... – sorrimos – Um momento. Por que eu estou falando com você? – ele estranha – Estamos brigados, e eu não quero mais ser sua amiga! Você só será meu escravo._

_- E quando eu disse que ia ser seu escravo?_

_- Quando apertou minha mão enquanto eu estava na banheira ontem de manhã._

_- Mas aquilo não contou; eu estava desprevenido!_

_- Então quer dizer que você olhou mesmo, não é?_

_- Não me interessa ver você nua! – noto-o ruborizar._

_- Sério? – começo a rir – Não é o que está parecendo..._

_- Kelly, Killua, a gente estava procurando vocês._

_- O que foi Gon? – Killua volta sua atenção para eles._

_- O Leório e a Liana conseguiram com que você fique com a gente! – Gene me abraça e comemoramos._

_- Isto é ótimo! Muito obrigada, mas como conseguiram?_

_- Pois é... Tem um pequeno problema. – Liana continua._

_- Seus pais concordaram em deixar que ficassem com a gente, mas se vocês ficarem juntos._

_- Você viu? Eu disse que tínhamos que ser amigos._

_- Ok, se é o único jeito, eu aceito. – suspiro e sorrio._

_- Não é bem isso... – Gon ri, olhando para Gene._

_- Então o que é? – começo a estranhar quando demoram a responder o Killua – O que foi?_

_- É que a sua mãe gostou tanto do Killua, que acabou que eles concordaram que seria ótimo se vocês..._

_- Se nós O QUÊ, Liana? – engrosso a voz._

_- Casassem! – todos nos falam em uníssono._

_- O QUÊ? – Killua e eu vamos com a mesma onda._

_- Que gritaria é essa? – Katrina fala e chega junto do Korapaika – Kelly, você está branca._

_- Katrina, me diga que não é verdade!_

_- Que não é verdade o quê? Você está me assustando._

_- Minha mãe disse que quer que eu me case!_

_- Ela o quê? – Korapaika interrompe – Com quem?_

_- Ele! – eu e o resto apontamos para o Killua._

_- Isso é sério? – Korapaika volta a falar após um tempo de silêncio. Leório e Liana só confirmam com as cabeças._

_- Eu vou tirar isso a limpo! A minha mãe que se cuide!_

_- Pensei que tivesse medo de enfrentar sua família._

_- Acabo de perder esse medo Katrina! – antes que eu me mova dois passos Gene olha para o chão._

_- Katrina, cuidado, tem uma aranha perto do seu pé. – mal ela termina de avisar e Katrina já olha horrorizada para o animal e se afasta rapidamente para trás, no que Korapaika o mata com sua corrente e ela fica paralisada o encarando._

_- Ei, Katrina, tudo bem com você? – Gon pergunta._

_- Ai, meu Deus, de novo não! Liana... – volto e ando com Liana até ela – Katrina, ei Katrina!_

_- Não... Por favor, não! – a escutamos sussurrar._

_- Vai começar outra vez... – Gene suspira – Fique calma!_

_- Eles vão me matar! – ela aumenta o tom – Saiam!_

_- O que deu nela? – Leório tenta entender a situação, mas não fica pior do que Korapaika quando tenta tocá-la._

_- NÃO ME TOQUE! – ela grita após bater na mão dele. Quando seus olhos ficam vermelhos eu acerto seu estômago._

_- Por que você fez isto? – Killua continua nos encarando._

_- Porque a Katrina é esquizofrênica. – respondo._


	6. Confrontando o Passado

**Cap. 6**

**Confrontando o Passado**

_- Katrina, você está bem? – da porta consigo ouvir o que parece ser o Korapaika conversando com a Katrina, que deve ter acordado, mas fica difícil quando Killua, Gon e Gene também estão encima._

_- Korapaika?... – ela responde; é um bom sinal – Onde... Onde é que eu estou?_

_- No seu quarto. – abro a porta um pouquinho e começo a olhar pela pequena fresta junto dos outros. Ele está sorrindo._

_- Mas como foi que eu vim parar aqui?_

_- Eu te carreguei. – a Katri cora bem depressa._

_- Você me carregou? – tenta levantar. Ele segura os seus ombros e a impulsiona para trás devagar._

_- Calma, não pode levantar ainda. Precisa descansar mais um pouco pelo que o médico disse._

_- O que houve comigo? – ele tira o sorriso da cara – Ah não, aconteceu outra vez, não foi?... – vira o rosto – Eu não acredito que agi daquele jeito na frente de todo mundo..._

_- Se te faz sentir melhor, as famílias do Killua e da Kelly não viram nada antes dela te golpear._

_- Sei... – suspira – Korapaika, eu te fiz alguma coisa?_

_- Não, não fez... – ela olha para ele desconfiada – Mas, eu nunca te vi daquele jeito e eu queria saber o que aconteceu._

_- Nada. – ela responde quase na mesma hora que ele – Não precisa se incomodar comigo, eu já disse isso faz tempo._

_- E eu também já disse a você o que eu sinto. – Killua, Gon e Gene, que até então estavam discutindo sobre quem ficaria com a melhor visão encima de mim, se calaram._

_- Por favor, eu não quero ter que falar sobre isso..._

_- Katrina, eu pedi que você me dissesse alguma coisa àquele dia; se não gosta de mim eu vou entender._

_- Não... – ela murmura, e, com as bochechas vermelhas, suspira e aumenta o tom de voz – Não é que eu não goste._

_- Então o que é? Não precisa mais se preocupar com a aranha que guardava em Tive!_

_- Sim, mas mesmo assim eu não posso ficar com você._

_- Por quê? – ele levanta e começa a se alterar – Eu... Eu só não entendo por que você se recusa a me dar uma resposta._

_- Korapaika... – dá para notar que ela está tentando ao máximo engolir o choro – É por gostar de você que eu não posso me deixar trair assim, entende? – ele fica mudo e bem surpreso, então em um encarar, nós nos intrometemos._

_- Licença... – abro a porta, carregando a bandeja que já devia ter deixado no quarto com o café – Ah, Katrina, você acordou? Que bom, parece ótima!_

_- Ah, é... – ela tenta esconder as lágrimas – Estou sim._

_- Korapaika, vem ajudar a gente com o jardim._

_- Mas Gon, é que... – Killua agarra o outro braço dele._

_- O Leório está ocupado, então vamos! – quando os dois o arrastam para fora a Gene fecha e tranca a porta e nós duas sentamos na cama ao lado dela._

_- Por que arranjaram esse pretexto?_

_- E por que você acha que era um pretexto? – rio._

_- A sopa está totalmente fria. – nós nos olhamos e ela ri._

_- Ah Katrina, desculpa, mas a gente escutou a conversa._

_- Tudo bem Gene. Achei estranhas aquelas sombras..._

_- Você gosta mesmo do Korapaika, certo? – ela não me responde – Então por que está botando obstáculo?_

_- Não quero que contem para ninguém... Mas eu só não consigo ficar perto dele._

_- Como assim? – a Gene está mais confusa do que eu._

_- É que, quando eu olhei para a aranha e logo depois ele, senti uma forte pontada no peito. Todas as lembranças do massacre na minha tribo voltaram à minha mente, mas foi diferente de antes... Acho que, perto dele, eu fico pior._

_- Quer dizer que a esquizofrenia piora só de você olhar para o Korapaika? E como não teve esse problema antes?_

_- Não sei Gene, acho que foi porque eu vi aquela aranha._

_- É mesmo, você detesta qualquer tipo de aracnídeo._

_- Kelly, melhor a gente não deixar a Katrina ver outra aranha de novo! – rimos._

_- Mas Katri... – continuo – Você fez a mesma coisa com aquela tal de Neon, que era namorada do Korapaika antes. Não pode deixar que tudo vença e passe por cima de você!_

_- É sim Katrina, senão você não vai ser feliz!_

_- Mas o que eu posso fazer se eu tenho medo?..._

_- Katri, você vivia me dizendo que eu devia perder o medo de enfrentar os meus pais e eu fiz isto ontem; quando você desmaiou, eles começaram a reclamar que eu não devia te ajudar, mas eu disse que não ia mais aturar ordens deles!_

_- Verdade? Disse assim, com esta frieza?_

_- É sim, a Kelly mandou os seus pais pararem de tentar controlar a vida dela e disse que não ia casar com ninguém a menos que ela mesma escolhesse._

_- E o que os pais do Killua disseram disto?_

_- Killua também reclamou e nós dois chutamos o balde!_

_- Estou surpresa! – ela ri – E também muito orgulhosa._

_- Pois é... Então, viu só? É isso que eu quero dizer. Se eu, que sempre fui a mais medrosa do grupo, consigo, por que você não? E se é do seu passado que está se escondendo, pode contar ao Korapaika que ele vai te entender._

_- Eu não sei; mesmo ele já tendo passado por isto eu acho que estaria o envolvendo nos meus problemas e já basta que vocês estejam se preocupando comigo._

_- Mas se ele gosta de você, ele tem que se preocupar!_

_- Viu? Até Gene concorda! – nós levantamos – Não tem mais ninguém que te ama como ele, eu tenho certeza._

_- Obrigada meninas... E podem levar isso?_

_- Certo, eu vou pedir para a Liana fazer outra, ok?_

_- Obrigada Gene. – ela sai na frente – E obrigada Kelly._

_- Os amigos não são para essas coisas? – paro na porta._

_- Kelly, de quem é aquele livro? – olhamos para uma poltrona encostada na curva da parede onde está a cama dela, ao lado da janela – Não me lembro de ter lido nada._

_- E não leu! – rio e pego o livro – É do Korapaika. – aparentemente, eu a surpreendo – Ele passou a noite aqui._

_- Ah...! – dou o livro e ela segura – Eu devolvo depois._

_- Certo. Mais tarde nós vamos passar na reserva para ver a Excuser e os outros. Quer vir com a gente?_

_- Vou tentar me recuperar antes de saírem._

_- Então vai logo! – rimos antes de eu fechar a porta – E a Liana ainda dizia que eu era problemática... – suspiro._

_Mesmo com nossa união ontem, Killua e eu continuamos na relação de capacho e dona. Ainda sim, apesar da cara de tédio e das reclamações, ele me obedece. No instante em que volto do banheiro e ele do jardim com o Gon e o Korapaika, pára no caminho e fica me encarando em pé nas escadas._

_- O que foi? – faço uma cara feia – Algum problema?_

_- Não... – é o que ele sempre responde._

_- Você anda me olhando desse jeito faz um tempão e toda vez que eu pergunto por que você nunca diz nada!_

_- É porque eu não tenho nada para dizer! – ele entra na cozinha e pega uma maçã._

_- Você é tão diferente do Gon, como podem ser amigos?_

_- E o que diz de você e da Gene? Não é a mesma coisa?_

_- Não! Gene e eu somos... Somos ligadas desde crianças!_

_- Então eu não preciso falar de mim e do Gon._

_- Só porque eles são parecidos não quer dizer nada. Alías, a Gene é até mais madura do que o Gon._

_- E também mais do que você! – ri. Em um ranger de dentes, seguro sua blusa e começo a sacudi-lo._

_- Você está mesmo com vontade de me irritar?_

_- Não tenho culpa se você é tão sensível. – só nesta frase o meu corpo se arrepia e perco força nos braços, soltando ele._

_- O que foi que disse? – ele estranha a minha expressão, mas não se preocupa muito._

_- Que você deveria pelo menos fingir ser mais severa. Por isso que os caras daquela vez tentaram se aproveitar._

_- E como reparou que eu só finjo ser má?_

_- Em uma coisa nós concordamos: somos parecidos, não?_

_- É... – abro um pequeno sorriso – Killua, eu... – ele joga o talo da maçã no lixo e volta a me encarar – Não tem mais que ser meu escravo. Eu te deixo livre._

_- Sério? Mas por que mudou de idéia agora?_

_- Não interessa! – cruzo os braços e me viro – Eu vou chamar o Gon e a Gene para irmos logo visitar a Bosom e os outros. – saio andando o mais rápido que posso, aí esbarro com Gene perto dos copos-de-leite – Ai Gene, desculpa._

_- O que aconteceu, por que tanta pressa? – ela me ajuda a levantar – Está fugindo de alguém?_

_- Do Ki... – pauso e sacudo a cabeça – Não, de ninguém!_

_- Então tudo bem. Quer me ajudar a regar as flores?_

_- Sem problema. – seguro o regador – E cadê o Gon?_

_- Ele me disse que ia procurar algo e não voltou._

_- Pessoal, venham aqui! – grita e leva todos para a sala._

_- O que foi Gon? – Leório ainda estava fazendo a barba._

_- Eu tenho uma surpresa. – ele sorri e balança um papel._


	7. Crise de Dupla Personalidade

**Cap. 7**

**Crise de Dupla Personalidade**

_O Plano de Não-estresse Emocional, ou só OPNE, como a Gene gosta de chamar, é a idéia que ela e o Gon tiveram para nos animar quando ele ganhou na força um desafio de braço-de-ferro voltando da padaria com o Korapaika outro dia ainda nesta semana. O prêmio é: entradas para seis no circo._

_Como Leório e Liana não quiseram vir, porque tinham que fazer umas pesquisas medicinais na internet, a Katrina e eu resolvemos acompanhar os outros. Como chegamos mais cedo, e a apresentação é perto de uma praça com carrinho de cachorro-quente e pipoca e um shopping, estamos curtindo!_

_- O Killua e o Gon não vão parar nunca de correr?_

_- Acho que os dois tomaram muito sorvete._

_- Mas e você, quando vai falar com o Korapaika?_

_- No dia em que eu conseguir me livrar do meu trauma._

_- Quer esperar a sorte ao invés de enfrentar de uma vez?_

_- É melhor do que ter que arriscar uma recaída._

_- Agora lembrei porque eu ainda sou mais ligada com Gene do que com você, apesar de contarmos tudo uma para a outra... É porque nós duas vamos à forra para derrubar tudo!_

_- Já que é assim, aproveita que ela está conversando com o Korapaika e leva os dois para comprar alguma coisa para o show. – desistindo, acabo me rendendo ao algodão-doce e levo tanto ela quanto o Gon e o Killua na direção do tio que está passando, mas deixo o Korapaika com ela de propósito._

_- Não estamos atrasados para o espetáculo? – Killua olha para a lona estendida não muito longe._

_- Acho que não, mas é melhor irmos logo daqui._

_- Killua, qual o chocolate que você vai querer?_

_- Oh Gon, não era para comprar o algodão-doce?_

_- É, mas o chocolate vem de brinde._

_- Ah bom, então eu vou querer esse aqui._

_- Você muda de humor muito rápido!... – suspiro vendo a cara de bobo-feliz dele. Olhando para o outro lado observo que a Katrina nem tem coragem de olhar para o Korapaika._

_- O que está olhando Kelly? – Gene me chama._

_- Depois que a Katri perturbou a Liana para falar o que ela tinha feito com o Korapaika, ela não consegue mais agir da mesma maneira perto dele._

_- É. Eles estão parecendo você e o Killua!_

_- Eu e o Killua, como assim? – cochicho de volta._

_- Vocês dois também se gostam, só que não conseguem admitir, não é? – sem responder, ela alarga um sorriso – Viu aí? Eu acertei! – começo a apertar com os punhos das mãos a cabeça dela, e é quando os meninos se voltam._

_- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Gon estranha._

_- Ah, deixa elas. Vamos logo para não perdermos o show._

_- Espera aí! – solto a Gene e tomo o sorvete dele._

_- Ei, devolve! Eu acabei de comprar ele!_

_- E você estava me devendo do último que eu paguei._

_- Nem pensar, eu disse que ia te pagar depois!_

_- E sua hora chegou. – saio correndo e ele atrás de mim._

_Assim passamos o espetáculo: entre nossas gargalhadas e o silêncio chato do Korapaika e da Katrina. Pode até ser só impressão minha, mas o Gon e a Gene, com a insistência de ficarem em cadeiras uma ao lado da outra, deixam eles um ao lado do outro como Killua e eu durante toda a apresentação._

_No final, a última cena é uma peça com os palhaços. O negócio fica feio quando uma mulher vestida igual Katrina quando foi achada em Tive e usando lentes vermelhas chega. Notamos que a peça se trata sobre a tribo Karita. Prefiro não dizer nada assim que ponho os olhos nela e a vejo pasma._

_- Katrina, você está bem? – Gene tenta chamá-la._

_- Eles estão... – é só o que ela sussurra antes de cinco segundos, quando fala de novo – Não foi assim, não foi!... Aquilo não teve graça, não é?_

_- Katrina, não perca o controle. – mesmo com as minhas palavras, ela não reage._

_É aí que Korapaika acaba chamando a atenção de todos nós segurando a mão dela, o que a faz parar de falar. No momento da explosão para os sons das armas, ela fecha os olhos e se encolhe junto dele, que levanta ainda abraçado a ela e sai andando pela fileira de trás, sinalizando para sairmos._

_- Katri, já passou! – tento conversar outra vez, agora que estamos do lado de fora. Só de tentar tocá-la, ela se agarra no Korapaika mais ainda._

_- Por que fizeram aquilo? – continua falando frases sem sentido – Não foi assim!..._

_- Eles sabem disso, fica calma. – Korapaika passa a mão na sua cabeça – Eu vou levar ela para casa. Podem ficar._

_- Será que você pode sozinho? – Killua se admira com a tremedeira que Katrina está sentindo._

_- Posso sim, não se preocupem; se quiserem continuem o passeio que eu aviso quando ela estiver melhor. – sorri._

_- Então cuida dela Korapaika. – pede Gon._

_- Certo! Tchau. – os dois saem andando, e ele continua acariciando a cabeça dela._

_- Eu não pretendia que eles ficassem juntos assim, mas acho que foi até bom que ela tivesse visto aquilo._

_- Kelly, não diga isso! A Katrina ficou mal!_

_- Sim Gene, eu sei. Mas e aí? O que vamos fazer?_

_- Eu que não quero voltar lá para dentro._

_- Estou com o Gon. Vamos ver o fliperama!_

_- Killua, espera! – os dois saem correndo – Vamos Gene, eles não vão fugir da gente!_

_Dois minutos após tomarmos fôlego do último dos seis jogos diferentes que passamos toda tarde jogando, Killua e eu nos desafiamos para uma partida de boliche em outro lugar. Uma hora depois e eu estou ganhando por dois pontos!_

_- Admita Killua, você vai perder e vai ter que me pagar uma rodada do especial lá na lanchonete do shopping!_

_- Ainda não. – ele segura a próxima bola e se posiciona. Olho para Gene, solto um riso e chego perto dele devagar._

_- Killua – estendo seu nome e sussurro no ouvido dele -, se você me pagar o especial eu te dou um beijo!_

_- O quê? – o braço esticado dele vai para frente em um só impulso e a bola voa na direção das canaletas da outra pista._

_- Ih Killua, você errou! – Gon aponta para a bola._

_- Eu sei! – ele grita. Aos risos, Gene e eu comemoramos batendo as mãos – Isso não é justo, você me distraiu!_

_- Eu sei. – deixo-o com ainda mais raiva – Então, vamos comer? – vou andando para a saída. Quando sentamos para comer e eu estou mastigando algumas batatinhas meu celular toca – Alô? – uns segundos – E como ela está? Ok, tchau!_

_- Era o Korapaika? – Gene adivinha – Como a Katri está?_

_- Bem. Ele disse que o mesmo médico que consultou ela antes tinha avisado para o Leório que o problema da Katrina podia ser só um trauma reversível, e não esquizofrenia em si._

_- Mas a Katrina não viu nenhuma aranha hoje, então por que ela ficou daquele jeito?_

_- Parece, Gon, que ela pode sofrer esses ataques sempre que alguma coisa a fizer se lembrar da sua tribo. A Liana e o Leório ficaram em casa justamente vendo o que poderia levar ela a se acalmar, e quando o Korapaika passou para a Liana ela me disse que acha que o Korapaika possa ser responsável pela mudança do comportamento dela._

_- Tipo quando ela gritou com ele naquele dia?_

_- Exatamente! – respondo Killua – Mas ele também pode influenciar na melhora dela, só que ela não falou como._

_- Não é melhor voltarmos para casa? – sugere Gene – Aí sabemos do que ela estava falando e vemos como a Katri está._

_- Certo. Killua, você paga e nós vamos antes! – levanto._

_- Ei, vocês têm que me esperar! – ele tenta acompanhar._

_Precisamos pegar um táxi para chegar bem em casa antes de escurecer, entretanto, quando chegamos encontramos a muito feliz Katrina, sentada no sofá e abraçada no Korapaika, que já nem parece mais ter olhos vermelhos e sim ser um pimentão ambulante. As luzes apagadas e um filme na tevê._

_- O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – vou direto com os outros para Liana e Leório, observando e rindo das escadas._

_- É a minha terapia. – ela responde – O especialista que veio aqui antes disse que, se o Korapaika muda o humor dela, deveríamos tentar ver se eles se entendem. Assim a presença dele se tornaria um bem, daí eu resolvi formar um clima._

_- O Korapaika não parece muito à vontade._

_- Ah Gene, ele se acostuma. – Leório responde – Pensem nisto, se isto ajudá-la, nós podemos utilizar o mesmo método no Killua! – nos entreolhamos e rimos da cara feia dele._


	8. O Desejo Das Garotas

**Aviso: **Este capítulo tem uma cena baseada no anime Special A, que é o momento em que a Hikari fica doente e começa a agir feito criança apaixonada com o Kei.**  
**

**Cap. 8**

**O Desejo Das Garotas**

_De certo modo, a terapia da Liana começou a fazer efeito. A Katri estava boa até pegar um baita resfriado faz três dias. Todo mundo está se virando como pode para continuar os serviços dela, no que é bem difícil, porque quem ia imaginar que ela teve tantos por todo esse tempo em casa?..._

_Mas o caso é ela e o Korapaika. Dá para ficar orgulhosa do meu trabalho: ninguém sabe se pelo resfriado ou se pelo problema de comportamento da Katrina, mas os resultados de jogar ele para cima dela sempre que posso estão funcionando! Só que, ultimamente, ela bem que está me dando medo..._

_É pelo modo como age com ele, e um belo exemplo foi hoje de manhã. Enquanto estavam todos bem ocupados entre o computador e cortar grama, o Korapaika preparava a comida favorita da Katrina, distraído com o corte dos legumes. Daí, passando pela sala, eu a vi chegando perto dele._

_Detalhe que a criatura ainda estava enrolada nos mesmos lençóis de ontem que a Liana usou...! Em alguns segundos não aconteceu muita coisa; o que ela fez foi ficar encarando ele pelas costas. Então, do nada, o cutucou. Como era de se esperar a pessoa se assustou e virou para ver o que ela queria._

_O que ela disse? Uma frase de arrepiar: "É só que... De repente me deu uma vontade de te tocar!". O pobrezinho saiu correndo da cozinha todo arrepiado, vermelho, ofegante e deu umas voltas pela casa tomando o trabalho do Killua e do Gon fora o almoço! Ela ainda está sorrindo feito uma boba._

_Falar com a Liana e o Leório não dá um único resultado, tanto porque os dois estão muito animados com a situação, independente das reações estranhas da Katri. Sendo assim, me restou esperar a doente sair do banheiro para preparar os eficazes testes que farei entre os dois sem que nenhum saiba._

_Quer dizer, eu vou usar a Katrina mesmo, mas ela está muito dopada com as dosagens de analgésicos para reparar!... Começo a descer as escadas, segurando pelo braço da criança com o maior cuidado de que ela vá cair. Agora os nerds estão trancados no quarto do Leório, ocupados com os trabalhos._

_Numa última conferida vejo Gon, Gene e Killua sentados e relaxando na varanda enquanto jogam cartas. Pudera; o pobre Korapaika está terminando de estender nossas roupas no varal, que é na direção da sala de jantar olhando da janela, então eles não precisam fazer mais nada!_

_- Muito bem Katrina, você sabe o que fazer?_

_- Sei! – ela sorri, movendo a cabeça para os lados._

_- Ok... – suspiro. Não há o que dizer deste jeito infantil a não ser que ela não está mesmo no seu normal – Vai lá._

_- Korapaika! – ela o abraça por trás, bem como eu quero. O prendedor que ele estava segurando sai voando._

_- Katrina? O que foi? – vira-se de uma vez, abrindo o maior sorriso que consegue e tirando as mãos dela de cima._

_- Eu quero sair com você. – consigo sentir de longe a voz dele murmurando um "Ai, meu Deus!"._

_- Mas você não está totalmente recuperada._

_- Tudo bem, você me protege! – volta a agarrar seu braço._

_- Não sei... E se você acabar piorando?_

_- Aí você me traz para casa no colo! – ou a Katrina é uma atriz maravilhosa ou a dosagem do remédio deixou ela doida._

_- Eu... Eu vou falar com os outros, certo? – tira o braço devagar e sai correndo._

_Uns minutos mais tarde e eu estou seguindo o casal pelas mesmas ruas do shopping que visitamos quando viemos ver o circo. Korapaika já devia imaginar que ninguém estava com vontade de impedir um passeio romântico, mas é claro que um não incluiria perseguição de dois indivíduos estranhos!_

_- Por que eu tive que vir junto também?_

_- Porque eu narro toda história e você grava para mostrar para ela. Tenho certeza que amanhã estará melhor._

_- E está pretendendo matá-la de vez com essas gravações?_

_- Killua, cala a boca e continua filmando!_

_Entramos no shopping na versão de dois casais: um de verdade e muito lindo e o outro formado por uma estrategista maravilhosa e um assassino idiota. O filme vai rodando em torno deles, mas vamos passando pelo lugar para alimentar a mentira grossa. Eles vão entrando em diversas lojas._

_Realmente, Katrina é melhor do que eu fazendo compras! Quando o Korapaika já está carregando um peso do tamanho de bolas de canhão em cada braço ela resolve fazer uma pausa na lanchonete em que fui com o Killua e pede dois especiais._

_- Por que eu tive que pagar outra vez?_

_- Não reclame, faz parte do meu teste._

_- E o que está pesquisando, como me fazer ficar pobre?_

_- Não. O caso é que eu estou incomodada com a maneira com a qual a Katrina está agindo perto do Korapaika._

_- Isto foi o que você me disse antes de sairmos._

_- Então... Resolvi descobrir por que ela está assim e para isso eu preciso ver como os dois se comportam juntos._

_- O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?_

_- A Katrina não me disse se gosta dele, só que depois que ficou doente está parecendo um bebê mimado perto do irmão mais velho. Quero descobrir se é isto o que ela sente por ele!_

_- Mas isso não tem nada a ver com você! Não acha que eles vão se zangar por você estar usando os dois?_

_- Claro que não! É pelo bem da Katri, porque já sabemos o que o Korapaika sente e mais tarde, querendo ou não, isto vai afetar a relação dos dois. E, se não esqueceu, ela sofre de trauma pelo que aconteceu com a tribo dela, não é?_

_- Ah é!... – ele termina em um gole o refrigerante – Vem! Eles estão se levantando. – os olhamos de uma mesa distante._

_Dando uma volta nós acabamos passando em uma loja de venda de camas. Quem está fazendo um comercial atrevido? Logo a mesma coisinha pé no saco de séculos atrás: NEON! Basta que as câmeras desliguem os flashes e ela enxerga o Korapaika de longe, que de idiota fica parado pelo caminho!_

_- Korapaika? O que está fazendo aqui... – mal o vê, ela já vai se achegando encima dele – com ela...? – torce o nariz._

_- Neon? – ele se surpreende – Ah, eu só estou..._

_- Ele está me acompanhando com as compras._

_- Isso Katrina, mete a mão na cara dela! – vou vibrando, observando de longe escondida na seção de colchas._

_- Kelly, vai com calma! – Killua ri e toca meu ombro._

_- Desculpe, eu me empolgo fácil. – sorrio de volta._

_- Se importa se eu tirar ele um pouquinho de você? – Neon vai arrastando ele pelo outro braço._

_- O idiota não vai fazer nada? – começo a me enfezar._

_- Vamos nos aproximar para ouvir do que estão falando. – quando chegamos perto o bastante eles começam._

_- Korapaika, eu quero voltar com você._

_- O quê? – é tudo o que ele responde._

_- Ah, como se você não me quisesse de volta!..._

_- Neon... Por que está falando isso agora?_

_- Eu só pude encontrar você agora! Sabe como foi difícil ir falar com seus padrinhos? – põe as mãos na cintura._

_- Você foi a minha casa? – repete o óbvio – Mas eu não estou entendo por que você quer voltar comigo._

_- Oh amorzinho, sejamos sinceros... Não terminamos, só estamos passando por um momento difícil, ok? – toca o rosto dele e aproxima o seu – Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu e recomeçar? Eu não quero mais que fique longe de mim!_

_- Que conversa fiada! Eu vou lá falar umas poucas e boas para aquela perua arruinadora de casos!..._

_- Espera aí! Você vai arruinar o plano!_

_- O plano é meu, e pela Katri eu arruíno quando quiser!_

_- O Korapaika está comigo! – a voz da Katrina nos faz voltar a ficarmos quietos. Ela o puxou de volta – O que você quer aparecendo do nada e atrapalhando nosso encontro?_

_- Encontro? Vocês estão tendo um encontro?_

_- Eu acho bom ele dizer que sim! – recomeço a rosnar._

_- Calma Kelly! – Killua parece mais aflito comigo._

_- É sim, nós estamos! – Korapaika finalmente responde. Katrina abre um sorriso enorme no rosto quando ele oferece seu braço para ela segurar – Então minha resposta é não._

_- Eu não acredito que esteja preferindo esta selvagem sem atrativos a mim, Korapaika! – Katrina aperta firme o braço dele e faz uma cara feia, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro._

_- Pois ele escolheu já faz tempo! – sem segurar, rimos._


	9. A Escolha Dos Rapazes

**Cap. 9**

**A Escolha Dos Rapazes**

_Passar Neon a Katrina tirou de letra, mesmo depois de quase ter tido um infarto quando viu o vídeo que fizemos na manhã seguinte e ainda dizer que não se lembra de aceitar o pedido de namoro do Korapaika, mas pelo transtorno que o Leório trouxe é mil vezes mais complicado!_

_Explicando melhor, ele tinha saído ontem de noite para comprar umas frutas que a Liana pediu e estava voltando para casa quando viu um garoto bem estranho pedindo uma informação a um policial sobre a Katrina. Ele estava vestido com a mesma roupa que ela usava quando o chefe a adotou._

_Sem fazer idéia do que ele poderia estar querendo com ela, o Leório disse logo que a conhecia e trouxe o ruivo dos olhos negros para casa. Bruto como só a reencarnação do meu avô, ele foi chegando e perguntando pela Katrina. Quando ela apareceu, segurando a mão do Korapaika, ele se enfureceu._

_Não digo nem que pulou, porque o cara mais que voou encima dele e levantou uma adaga, direto para o seu pescoço. Todo mundo logo se alarmou, claro, mas assim que começou a dizer que era para a Katri se afastar que ele cuidava do Korapaika ficamos mais confusos que assustados._

_Boiamos por um tempinho até que ela conseguiu acalmar o indivíduo e nos sentamos ao sofá para conversar. Nossa, aja explicação para matar do coração uma pessoa com a notícia de que o primo da sua melhor amiga está vivo! O indigente se apresentou devidamente e pediu desculpas._

_O caso foi ter visto no Korapaika o caçador que ele é. Até sabemos que a Katrina e ele se conheceram assim, na base da surpresa, mas o rapaz exagerou na agressividade! E, para piorar, completou o impacto jogando uma enorme bomba de um casamento marcado com a própria prima!_

_Precisamos jogar o maluco no quarto do Korapaika pela noite e agora de manhã a Katrina nos disse melhor o que está acontecendo. Ela foi adotada pela tribo Karita também, e da mesma maneira como foi em Tive. O que ela se lembra do seu passado antes dos karitas é de ter estado vagando por ruas._

_Órfã, traumatizada e marcada por um casamento futuro foi o que a levou a se esconder do Kenan, seu primo, e não nos dizer nada sobre sua existência por todos esses anos. Como a filha do chefe, mesmo que por adoção, ela tem a mesma responsabilidade que eu tinha antes de sair de Tive._

_Tanto porque, por ter os olhos e boca vermelhos também é a única viva que pode dar continuidade a tribo Karita! Esta última parte, mas claro, não deixou nosso querido Korapaika muito feliz... Melhor dizendo, NADA feliz. E na situação presente, eles já quase saíram na pancada._

_Bastou o Kenan tentar tocar nela que o Korapaika ficou igualzinho ao Sinner atrás da Excuser na reserva, deixando longe os outros machos. Leório e os outros meninos levaram Kenan para bem longe e o Korapaika está mais de vigia do que de ouvinte-espião no meio da conversa entre nós._

_- Katrina, você acabou de começar um namoro que foi difícil de sair com o Korapaika, não pode ceder só por causa do seu primo... Arranje outro jeito._

_- Falou bem Liana! E ele nem é seu primo para começo de conversa! – vou apoiando – Ele que se arranje._

_- Mas Kelly, a Katrina também não pode dar as costas para a família dela assim._

_- O que aquele cara quer é formar uma com ela Gene!_

_- As duas têm razão. – Katrina nos interrompe – Afinal, vocês fazem parte de quem considero a minha família e eu não quero deixar o Korapaika._

_- Então o que pretende fazer? – pouco antes de Liana ser respondida, o Gon aparece na porta da sala._

_- Gente, nós temos um problema com os irrigadores!_

_- Parece que aquele cara quebrou a fonte. – Korapaika complementa. Todas nós saímos para dar uma olhada, mas eu continuo na porta assim que ele sai para sentar junto dela._

_- Não quero que fique com raiva dele._

_- E como não quer? Ele veio aqui tentar te tirar de mim._

_- Mas Korapaika, sua luta não é com ele! Não quero que briguem, e ainda mais se for por minha causa._

_- Não posso ficar de braços cruzados vendo ele te levar embora, Katrina! – seguram as mãos – Não quero te perder!_

_- Você mudou bastante... – ri – Quando nos conhecemos você mais me inspirava medo que confiança e não parava de falar nos assassinos da sua tribo. Mas agora..._

_- Eu mudei por sua causa, e não me arrependo!..._

_- Eu sei... – toca seu rosto com as mãos dele – Eu sei e eu te amo por causa disto. É o motivo pelo qual eu peço que não faça nada contra o Kenan! – ele não parece conformado, mas continua olhando quieto para ela – Promete? Por favor..._

_- Certo. Eu prometo. – rapidamente, ela o beija e levanta – O que você vai fazer sobre isso?_

_- Não se preocupe, eu darei um jeito._

_Prefiro não falar nada sobre o que vi a ninguém e deixo o dia passar. Katrina fica mais tempo enfurnada no quarto da Gene do que conosco e o ciúme do Korapaika vai piorando na medida em que o Kenan fala pelo jantar todo das dificuldades enfrentadas para encontrar ela. Praticamente se fuzilam!_

_No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Gene vem me acordar. Escuto só então o alvoroço de todos em não encontrar a Katrina, Kenan ou mesmo o Korapaika pela casa inteira. Em todos os lugares possíveis resolvemos procurar, entretanto, só vamos conseguir descobrir onde estão os fugitivos pela televisão._

_- Mais o que diabos ela está fazendo ali dentro? – Liana se desespera ao chegarmos do lado de fora da reserva, quando vemos a Katrina dentro dela com o Korapaika e o Kenan._

_- Katrina! – experimento chamá-la, mas nenhum dos três nos escuta – Não me digam que ela está fazendo um ritual?_

_- Então era sobre isso que ela estava falando...?_

_- O que você sabe sobre isso Gene? – Leório pergunta._

_- É que a Katrina mandou eu não dizer que tinha me perguntado, mas ela queria saber todos os detalhes sobre o ritual de separação de Tive._

_- E você contou para ela! – começo a gritar e sacudi-la – Gene, agora ela vai fazer mesmo!_

_- Kelly, se a... – viro-me com um olhar que o faz se calar._

_- Não se atreva a me pedir calma, Killua, eu não posso mais ficar quieta e fingir que não está acontecendo nada!_

_- Ela tem razão. Temos que ajudar eles! – Gon concorda._

_- Como é esse ritual de Tive? – interrompe Leório._

_- O de união foi onde vocês nos pegaram da última vez, quando a Katrina estava fazendo. – Liana começa a contar – Ela não pegou a flor antes, e acho até que é por causa disto que ela não queria um relacionamento com o Korapaika._

_- Como assim? – Killua permanece boiando._

_- Quando se faz o ritual de união – prossigo -, existem duas regras a se cumprir: pegar um membro dos guardiões da aldeia, que seriam ou os lobos ou a Excuser, que também foi adotada como parte do grupo, e um item de valor da floresta. No caso da Katrina foi uma flor vermelha de espinhos azuis que cresce na margem do lago da cordilheira onde estivemos, mas ela não completou a missão._

_- Por isso ela não seria, em Tive, consagrada como uma esposa apropriada até refazer o teste no ano seguinte. – Gene continua – Para alguém como a Katrina, que sempre fez parte de uma tribo no alvo de caçadores e mercenários, não ter conseguido passar naquela tarefa deve ter significado uma decepção muito grande!... O Kenan deve saber disso._

_- Quanto ao ritual de separação – Liana recomeça -, é bem mais complicado. Como a Katrina faz parte das duas tribos, é de se esperar que ela vá querer seguir as duas regras._

_- E quais são elas? – Gon interrompe desta vez._

_- O que eu sei é que na regra de Tive, para se separar de alguém, ela não precisa fazer nada e sim o homem de quem se separa e o que aceitar o desafio de tomar responsabilidade por ela. – Gene volta a contar – Os dois se enfrentam e lutam._

_- Então os dois estão travando uma luta?_

_- Isso aí Leório! – confirmo – Mas vá saber o que a Katri pretende depois que o confronto terminar._

_Em todo o nosso diálogo a Katrina continua observando de longe, junto de Excuser e Sinner, a luta dos dois bobos. Os repórteres e curiosos começam a se amontoar encima de nós e somos obrigados a nos afastar, só esperando o melhor._


	10. A Paixão de um Assassino

**Cap. 10**

**A Paixão de um Assassino**

_Sendo bem rápida com o resumo, foi por causa do barraco todo que criaram o Korapaika e o Kenan que nós esquecemos que o aniversário da Gene era no dia e comemoramos tudo de última hora. Mesmo assim foi divertido... O Leório e a Liana até anunciaram que estavam de casamento marcado!_

_Deu para entender tanto mistério de ficarem trabalhando altas horas da noite se não era ficha de emprego... Duas semanas após foi o da Katrina e no dia os dois fizeram as pazes. Pode-se dizer que foi estranho o Kenan ter ficado com Neon, mas vá saber como cabe tanto ego em uma relação...!_

_A Katrina e ela também se entenderam quando seu primo, que é definitivamente estranho, trouxe a pessoa para apresentar para a gente sem saber que já nos conhecíamos. No final, agora todos estão felizes e é chegada a minha vez! Amanhã é meu aniversário e todos me receberão com festa._

_- Killua, traz logo a minha toalha! – grito pela cortina da banheira. Ele vem correndo e me estende ela._

_- Por que você precisa me chamar sempre? Não pode você mesma pegar a toalha, para variar?_

_- Se você é o meu capacho eu não vejo por quê._

_- E aquela história de "só fingimento para os meus pais não descobrirem nada"? Se eles já sabem de tudo você não pode me liberar disso? – no mesmo instante em que saio, ele se vira – Avise quando vai sair!_

_- Eu estou de toalha, então não tem problema!_

_- Pensei que se incomodasse se eu visse..._

_- Não ligo mais para você. – passo por ele e entro no quarto. Ele continua do lado de fora._

_- Ah, é assim? Não vai nem considerar o que eu fiz por você durante o ano todo?_

_- Eu considero, não quis dizer isso. É só que não ligo para o que pensa de mim._

_- Quer dizer que você me arrasta por tudo que é canto, me forçando a fazer as coisas mais loucas por sua causa, e agora não liga mais para mim?_

_- Exatamente! – começo a pentear meus cabelos – E você pode entrar aqui? É ruim falar com a porta._

_- Certo. – ele escancara a porta e em seguida fecha rápido._

_- Vai devagar ou a casa não vai agüentar!_

_- Vou começar a agir com calma quando eu terminar de falar com você. – cruza os braços e senta na cama._

_- E sobre o que quer falar? – solto a escova e me viro._

_- Até o Gon e a Gene se entendem melhor do que a gente e os dois não fazem a menor idéia de como ficaram amigos!_

_- Mas nós nos entendemos: eu mando e você obedece!_

_- Não digo esse tipo de relacionamento._

_- Já entendi, não precisa ficar bravo. – rio._

_- Então será que não dá para agirmos como amigos?_

_- Não estou acostumada a ter amigos como você._

_- E o Gon e os outros? Eles não são seus amigos?_

_- Sendo mais específica, quero dizer amigos iguais a você, que é como eu. Mas posso saber por que está se incomodando com isto agora, depois de tanto tempo?_

_- É porque eu fiz uma surpresa para você e não quero ter que entregar sem que nós sejamos, pelo menos, amigos._

_- Tem uma surpresa para mim? – sorrio, mas logo faço uma pausa – Por que precisa que sejamos amigos?_

_- Digamos que é uma recompensa pelo meu esforço._

_- E você não vai me dar nem uma pista?_

_- Não! – sorrindo, ele vai para a porta._

_- Ah, não seja mal Killua! Diz o que é, vai?_

_- Você vai me tornar um amigo seu? – vira o rosto._

_- Vai usar a chantagem comigo logo amanhã?_

_- O que tem de mais amanhã? – o choque das palavras me pega desprevenida e eu me afasto surpresa._

_- Você não lembra logo que dia é amanhã? – ele parece confuso com o que estou falando – Eu não acredito!_

_- Tinha alguma coisa que eu tinha que fazer?_

_- Bom... Não só você, todo mundo, mas eu achei que pelo menos você fosse se lembrar, não é?_

_- Mas eu não me lembro de nada para amanhã._

_- Ah é? – franzo o cenho. Ele só confirma com a cabeça – Pois agora mesmo é que eu não quero saber de ser sua amiga!_

_- Mas o que foi que eu fiz? – jogo ele para fora do quarto._

_- O problema é o que você não fez! – bato a porta._

_Passo quase toda noite em claro, deitada na cama e com a porta trancada. Aquele cabeça-de-vento deve ter dormido no sofá, mas como eu realmente não me importo trato de fechar os olhos, virar de um lado e pegar no sono. A questão é que não consigo, por mais que eu queira dormir!_

_Sem que eu perceba, continuo pensando na festa por um bom tempo e o presente-surpresa dele vem na minha cabeça. Se ele não se lembra do meu aniversário, o fato de ter feito um presente para mim nem deveria existir. A não ser que ele seja por outro motivo. E se eu tiver esquecido uma data?_

_Impossível, já que eu sou a que sempre está assinando no calendário as datas mais importantes do ano e desde que os meus pais lembravam tudo o que eu me esquecia de anotar eu jamais deixo de circular meu aniversário nele! Ainda sim, na dúvida, resolvo levantar para revistar o quarto na parte dele._

_Não consigo achar nada mais além de barras de chocolate e revistas de anúncios espalhadas pela gaveta, até que um papel marcando uma página de uma delas acaba por chamar a minha atenção. Quando abro vejo um círculo na notícia de esportes e a matéria diz algo sobre a talentosa atleta Kate._

_- Então é isso? Aquele safado estava planejando me levar junto com ele para chamar a atenção da Kate? – espremo a revista entre as mãos – Com certeza ele lembrou que ela é fã de patins e deve ter imaginado que eu poderia apresentá-lo em um comentário sobre eu também adorar patinar! Mas do meu aniversário ele não lembra? – soco a revista de volta na gaveta – Deixe estar... Amanhã ele vai ver uma coisa._

_Na manhã seguinte eu sou a primeira a acordar e saio abrindo as cortinas da casa inteira, função de quem levantar antes todos os dias. Como imaginei, Killua está dormindo no sofá e quando escuta o som da chaleira apitando e o cheiro do pão quente ele trata de abrir os olhos num instante._

_- Kelly? Por que você levantou tão cedo?_

_- Ah, sabe que eu não sei? Senti vontade!_

_- Está fazendo torradas? – tenta pegar uma do cesto sobre a mesa. Bato na mão dele na mesma hora._

_- Você vai esperar todo mundo vir para a mesa._

_- Não acha que está sendo muito mandona?_

_- Hoje eu tenho direito, mas já que você não sabe por que vamos só aproveitar o dia, certo? – aos poucos ele vai ficando cada vez mais confuso, mas a minha irritação não diminuiu só por um simples remorso. Quando todo mundo está pronto para comer eu tiro ele da mesa com um puxão – Vamos sair._

_- O quê? Mas eu ainda nem tomei o café!_

_- Você toma comigo no shopping. Quero fazer compras!_

_- Você parece empolgada Kelly. Tem um motivo?_

_- Talvez Gene, você vai descobrir mais tarde. Vamos!_

_Forçadamente eu arrasto o Killua por mais uma vez por todas as lojas que encontro pela frente. Fazemos um pequeno lanche e quando dá o momento da "grande estrela" surgir vamos à loja esportiva. Tudo que é tipo de fã está pedindo autógrafos dela, que é uma das artistas que eu mais gosto._

_Usando de "argumentos convincentes", os seguranças nos deixam passar e logo que o Killua toma um autógrafo nós saímos sem demora. Quando chegamos logo em casa está tudo escuro, mas quando entramos sou recebida com confetes na cabeça e um bolo._

_- O que é tudo isso? – entregam-me um buquê variado._

_- Sua festa-surpresa, não gostou? – Killua sorri e põe o braço no ombro do Gon – Eu tinha que te manter distraída pela tarde, então soube que a Kate ia estar lá no shopping e resolvi te levar, mas eu acho que você foi mais rápida!_

_- Então aquela era a surpresa que tinha para mim? – começo a rir e me aproximo dele – Posso te perguntar algo?_

_- Até já sei: quer que te perdoe e quer ser minha amiga?_

_- Na verdade, eu ia perguntar se quer ser meu namorado!_

_**Fim**_

**_Caraca, pessoal, eu nem planejava fazer uma continuação tão longa! ** Mas espero que tenham gostado, pq eu amei fazer. Bye bye_**


End file.
